Aelfs
The Aelfs The Aelfs is a collective term used for the three races of the Triad: The Erbyl, the Alytar, and the Dulin. To outsiders and those that don't know the Aelfen tongue, the Aelfs are commonly referred to as "Elves". Biology and Appearance The Aelfs as a whole are perhaps the one race that appears to be the most similar to Humans. Like Humans, they are bipedal omnivorous mammals. Where the Aelfs notably differ from humans are that the Aelfs possess a far more slender and graceful build with a litheness to their figures, accentuated by pointed ears, and more almond shaped eyes. As a rule, the Aelfs tend to be somewhat shorter than humans, yet on a rare occasion, you can find an Aelf that stands six feet, but never has an Aelf been recorded to grow any taller than this. Their slender and graceful limbs convey a false image of frailty and weakness, but their slender limbs contain surprising strength, and your average Aelf can easily match bulky humans in strength. Aelfs are blessed with a much greater lifespan compared to Humans, and can live for several hundred years, while a human is very lucky indeed to see a single century. The Aelfs possess a much greater variation of colour than humans, be it hair, skin, or eye colour. You have your Alytar with a brazen skin tone and golden hair with cobalt blue eyes, the Erbyl with a skin colour akin to the Deadly Nightshade and snow white hair and gleaming blood red eyes, and the Dulin with oaken brown skin, forest green eyes, and hair as red as autumn leaves. And these are mere examples between the three Aelfen subspecies, with even greater variation to be found within each of the three groups, and in hybrid half-breeds. The Erbyl PLACEHOLDER The Alytar PLACEHOLDER The Dulin PLACEHOLDER History PLACEHOLDER Society & Culture Five things define Aelfen Culture. Piety, Tradition, Nature, Passion, and a Matriarchal society. Among the races of Mattai, the Aelfs are arguably the most pious and godsfearing of them all, which has seen them at odds with the Raemuzel of Xern more than once. The Aelfs worship and respect most of the Gods, with Kitaranya the Goddess of Life, Seline the Goddess of Secrets, and Aurelia the Goddess of the Wild, being the three most vital, each one being the patron Goddess of each of the three Aelfen subraces; Kitaranya for the Alytar, Seline for the Erbyl, and Aurelia for the Dulin. The Aelfs are a people that is very much bound by tradition. Being one of the oldest races on Mattai, one of the races with the longest lifespan, and a deep sense of piety and spirituality, it is no surprise that the Aelfs would develop a multitude of ancient traditions that they cherish. It creates stability and order, and helps them keep their intense passions in check. Traditions form the mortar that holds Aelfen society together. To understand why the Aelfs are so obsessed with their tradition, one must understand that the Aelfs are a deeply passionate people. Their emotions run deep, strong, and hot. You will rarely see an Aelf dedicate themselves towards something that they don't feel passionate about. These passions can of course be anything, like fishing, swordplay, artistry, spellcraft, or composing poetry. This is often why Aelfs have a reputation for being exceptionally skilled in certain fields, as it is simply a combination of their long lifespans and their passions which has given them the time to hone and perfect their skills to a point where few others can match them. An Aelfen Archer is not merely a supreme shot due to natural gifts (though their natural grace and agility does help), but simply because said Aelf is passionate about his craft, and has spent decades, if not centuries, perfecting his skill with the bow and arrow. Aelfen traditions form a rigid structure in which Aelfs can explore and hone their passions, without upsetting the status quo of Aelfen society. They form a guideline for young Aelfs to be exposed to suitable skills and professions, to discover their burgeoning passions, while also helping them become productive members of Aelfen society, for an Aelf left to discover their passions on their on can be a potentially dangerous thing... Notable Aelfs PLACEHOLDER